The present invention generally relates to cathode sputtering apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to cathode sputtering apparatus with a target as is utilized in vacuum coating technology, for example, the cathode sputtering apparatus discussed in the Leybold AG brochure 12-710.01 entitled "Compact Disks Vakuum-Beschichtungstechnik". The invention, however, is not limited to the instances discussed in the brochure.
An apparatus for inward and outward transfer of an essentially flat workpiece into and out from a vacuum coating chamber is disclosed in European patent application 0291690, having corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,106, the teachings of which are fully incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed apparatus is also used for delivering the workpiece into and returning the workpiece out of the region of a coating source so that the workpiece can be coated, ie., have a surface treated.
The disclosed apparatus is characterized by the inclusion of a coating apparatus disposed in a coating chamber and having one or more cover-shaped or cap-like workpiece carriers with the assistance of which workpieces can be brought into a position neighboring an opening in a cover of the coating chamber.
The opening can be closed on one side by the workpiece carrier and on another side by an elevating plate that is held and guided by a turntable rotatably mounted within the coating chamber. The workpiece carrier can be pressed against the opening in the cover of the coating chamber by a lifting cylinder or pack that is supported on the loading device, another elevating plate can be pressed against the opening by a lifting device fastened to a bottom plate.
In coating apparatus of this type as well as in cathode sputtering devices generally, it is necessary to replace the targets therein. To date, the targets have been secured to cathode chamber parts by means of screws or clamp members. As a result, target replacement is complicated, time consuming, and expensive. Further, manufacturing processes, ie., the coating of substrates, must be interrupted for relatively long periods of time during target replacement.